Superior
by UnknownBanget
Summary: "Jiyong yang 'superior' tak tahan dengan pesona sang bodyguard. Kala hubungan badan diantara keduanya terjadi, apa benar Jiyong masih menjadi sang Superior?" Special for GD's birthday. T.O.P GS! P. Enjoy the fic


"Woo-yah, tolong panggilkan Choi Seunghyun. Suruh masuk ke ruanganku!" titah Kwon Jiyong. Gagang telepon ia jepit di antara telinga dan pundak. Sementara kedua tangannya tampak sibuk. Yang satu memegang cermin, sementara lainnya memoles bibirnya dengan _mate lipstick_ semerah darah.

" _Baik,_ Sajangnim!" di seberang sana, suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar begitu patuh.

"Aku tidak punya janji 'kan hari ini?"

"Eobsoyo _,_ Sajangnim!"

"Bagus," ia tersenyum simpul. "Jangan ada yang menggangguku. Bilang saja aku sedang keluar bila ada yang mencari. Aku mungkin akan sibuk beberapa jam ke depan,"

" _Ne,_ " sekertarisnya lagi-lagi menjawab patuh. Gagang telepon dikembalikan ke tempat semula dengan tidak sabar. Terkesan diburu waktu.

Jiyong berdiri. Ia telah merapikan _make-up_ dan rambut. Dibenahinya _coat_ bulu bermotif _cheetah_ yang menutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang boleh terlihat menyembul. Semuanya harus menjadi kejutan ketika _coat_ nya terlepas. Wanita pemilik label fashion terbesar se-Korea Selatan itu kemudian tersenyum senang sambil menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya. " _Show time!_ "

* * *

 **Superior**

Cast: Choi Seunghyun, GS! Kwon Jiyong

Summary: Jiyong yang 'superior' tak tahan dengan pesona sang _bodyguard_. Kala hubungan badan diantara keduanya terjadi, apa benar Jiyong masih menjadi sang Superior?

* * *

Choi Seunghyun sang _bodyguard_ berdiri tegak seperti tiang di depannya. Terlihat begitu patuh, tapi tidak menghamba. "Anda memanggil saya, _Sajangnim?_ " tanyanya

Jiyong bersandar di meja kerjanya yang sudah bersih -ia mempersiapkannya dengan baik-. Matanya sayu menatap Seunghyun menilai. Dari atas ke bawah. Berhenti di tengah.

Di gembungan celana.

Perlahan-lahan lalu pandangannya kembali ke arah wajah tampan sang _bodyguard_ yang selalu membuatnya tertarik. Jiyong tersenyum menantang, dengan dada membusung ke depan.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku, Seunghyun..." dengan sengaja kedua lengan Jiyong disilangkannya di bawah lekuk payudaranya. "Kau tidak ingin memberiku hadiah?"

"Apa yang _Sajangnim_ inginkan?" tanya Seunghyun. Nada bicaranya nampak tanpa getar, berdirinya masih kokoh. Terlihat tidak goyah sedikitpun oleh godaan Jiyong.  
Jiyong berjalan mendekat. Langkahnya ditata satu persatu, menjejak di sebuah garis imajiner. Ketukan _heels_ -nya terdengar nyaring di dalam ruangan. Matanya menelanjangi Seunghyun, membayangkan apa yang ada di balik baju seragam yang dipakai lelaki itu. Dan begitu jarak mereka hanya terhitung satuan _centimeter_ , Jiyong menatap intens mata Seunghyun.  
"Kau yakin kau bisa memberi yang kuinginkan?" suara Jiyong pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik.  
"Akan saya usahakan, _Sajangnim_."  
Jiyong tersenyum kecil. Tangannya mulai begerak. Kiri melingkar di leher Seunghyun, kanan bergerak ke bawah. Jemarinya meremas sesuatu yang tertutup celana. Senyumnya mengembang begitu senang. Tatapan nakal dilayangkannya ke wajah Seunghyun yang masih saja _lempeng_ tak terganggu.  
"Sudah keras rupanya," bibir Jiyong menggumam, sebelum berpindah mengecup leher Seunghyun yang kokoh. Meninggalkan bercak bibir berwarna merah di sana. "Aku ingin ini, tampan. Bisa kau memberikannya?"

Seunghyun tidak menjawab. Posisinya pun masih tegak. Jiyong tersenyum menggoda. "Lihat ke sini, sayang..." jemari lentiknya membingkai dagu Seunghyun, membuat mata elang itu beradu pandang dengan keping matanya yang menyiratkan nafsu. Seketika Jiyong kegirangan karena binar Seunghyun juga diliputi birahi. Meski begitu, bibirnya masih tertutup rapat dan wajahnya masih terlihat biasa saja.

"Bukakan coat-ku, Choi Seunghyun..." pinta Jiyong. Tangannya yang besar menyelinap ke bawah coat, menyentuh pundak Jiyong dan perlahan membawa benda berbulu itu turun, lalu teronggok begitu saja di lantai.

Jiyong menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya yang semula sibuk meremas penis Seunghyun dan menahan dagu lancipnya kini mendorong Seunghyun ke belakang. Sambil terus menatap Seunghyun, ia betolak pinggang. Mengekspos tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup bra dan celana dalam.

" _Like what you see,_ uhm?"

Jiyong berjalan lagi mendekat. Tangannya bersarang lagi di gembungan celana Seunghyun. Jemari lentiknya menari mengitari gembungan itu, lambat-lambat menarik resleting Seunghyun ke bawah. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, celana panjang Seunghyun turun ke bawah. Bergabung dengan coat Jiyong. Kaki berotot milik Seunghyun kini terekspos. Yang menutupi bagian bawahnya kini tinggal sejumput kain berwarna abu-abu berbentuk segitiga.

"Uuuh... besarnya..." jemarinya kembali bermain dengan gembungan di celana Seunghyun. Tangan Jiyong merangsek masuk ke dalam celana dalam yang dikenakan bodyguardnya, mengeluarkan penisnya yang memang sudah tak sabar menyapa penglihatan Jiyong.

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, bibir merah Jiyong mengukir senyum puas. Benda digenggamannya itu begitu tebal, besar, panjang, dan berurat. Ia menatap penis itu gemas sambil tangannya mengocok naik turun. "Aku suka yang berurat seperti ini," ia berucap dengan seksi. Jari telunjuknya mengelus pelan setiap urat yang menonjol di batang penis sang bodyguard. "Tidak banyak penis berurat yang bermain denganku," lanjutnya, kini kembali menatap Seunghyun.

"Remas pantatku, Seunghyun..." pintanya. Kemudian bibir tipis Jiyong mendesis. Rasanya nikmat sekali kala telapak tangan Seunghyun meremas bokongnya yang telanjang. Dan selanjutnya kedua insan itu hanya diam. Tangan Jiyong mengocok naik turun, sementara tangan Seunghyun diam di posisinya.

" _Wae_? Kenapa diam?" tanya Jiyong, suaranya mendesah seksi. Tangannya berhenti mengocok, menuntun tangan besar Seunghyun ke depan. Menangkup dada Jiyong yang membusung. "Lebih suka yang ini ya?" sebagian kulit dadanya yang telanjang tersentuh telapak tangan Seunghyun yang tebal. Darahnya berdesir. Jiyong lupa daratan. Ia memagut bibir Seunghyun dengan bibir merahnya. Menguasai permainan, menyenangkan hatinya. Sambil bibirnya menikmati bibir Seunghyun, tangannya yang cantik membimbing tangan Seunghyun yang lagi-lagi hanya diam bertengger di dadanya. Membuat gerakan meremas dada.

"Uuuuuuuh..." desah Jiyong genit. Tangannya meninggalkan penis Seunghyun sejenak untuk membuka branya. Jiyong menurunkan celana dalam Seunghyun dengan kakinya yang masih dialasi stilleto. Kini bagian bawah pria itu sudah telanjang. Jiyong dapat mendengar nafas Seunghyun mulai terengah.

"Yesh..." senang karena akhirnya Seunghyun takluk pada godaannya dan nikmat payudaranya diremas gemas oleh Seunghyun bercampur jadi satu. Lehernya menjenjang. Matanya terpejam erat, mencoba meresapi kenikmatan yang bersumber dari gunung kembarnya.

Kenikmatan yang dirasakannya di bagian atas kemudian menjalar ke bawah. Vaginanya basah.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Choi Seunghyunhh..." tangan Jiyong melepas celana dalamnya sendiri. Ia sekarang full naked. Langkahnya lalu cepat mundur hingga bokongnya bersandar pada ujung meja kerjanya. " _Fuck me!_ "

Jiyong selalu suka foreplay. Model-model pria yang pernah bermain dengannya tau itu. Ia bisa orgasme beberapa kali sebelum masuk ke permainan inti. Dari _blowjob_ sampai _rimming_. Dari _'I'll suck your cock'_ sampai _'Suck my tities'_.

Entah apa yang kali ini merasukinya. Jiyong begitu tak sabar menikmati persetubuhan dengan Choi Seunghyun, _bodyguard_ nya. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang tampan, atau penisnya yang tampak lain dan menggiurkan.

Kini Jiyong mengangkang di atas meja. Tangan lentiknya bermain dengan kewanitaannya yang becek. "Ayo masukkan, Choi Seunghyun!" dengan sekali hentakan, penis besar itu memasuki tubuh Jiyong. Punggung wanita itu melenting karena nikmat.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh..." Jiyong menjerit saking enaknya. Belum apa-apa pria itu menyodok tepat pada g-spotnya. Jiyong menggeliat keenakan. Ia menatap Seunghyun. Berharap melihat wajah tampan itu sedang diliputi birahi yang pekat. Namun kali ini Jiyong harus kecewa. Walaupun nafasnya agak terengah, pria itu masih lempeng tanpa ekspresi.

Tak apa. "Bergerak, sayang!" kalau Seunghyun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi, tak apa. Jiyong yang akan mengontrol permainan ini. Tentu saja. Wanita ini 'kan superior.

Dan Seunghyun mulai bergerak. Awalnya pelan, lalu menghentak. "Oooooohh... Yeeeeessssshhh..." Jiyong lupa daratan. Ia yang semula ingin memegang kendali jadi lemas tak berdaya. Di bawah Seunghyun, Jiyong seperti perawan yang baru sekali berhubungan badan. Bukan maniak seks yang berpengalaman seperti adanya dia.

Sementara Seunghyun tidak terdengar mengerang _nor_ mendesah, matanya yang setajam elang seolah menghunus Jiyong. Menahan superioritas wanita itu. Di titik inilah Jiyong sadar, bahwa hubungan badan ini tak sama dengan lainnya. Bahwa bukan ia lagi yang memegang kendali atas permainan ini, namun Seunghyun. Pria yang sedang mengungkung tubuh kecil Jiyong dengan dua lengan machonya yang berotot.

Seunghyun sedang menggagahinya.

"Emmmmh... Eeeemmmhhh... Iyaaaaaaaah... There Seunghyuuunhhh... Thereeeeehhhh" Jiyong menjerit-jerit seperti bintang film porno. Ia membiarkan Seunghyun memakai tubuhnya. Pasrah.

Beberapa menit dilewatinya dengan pikiran yang blank. Bibirnya terus-terusan mendesah. Ini langka, menilik perjalanan kehidupan seksnya, ia selalu menjadi superior. Di kehidupan bisnis pun ia jadi superior.

Tapi mengapa kali ini ia merasa seperti perawan yang diperkosa? Yang tak bisa apa-apa kecuali pasrah pada pria yang sedang menyetubuhinya ini?

"Aaaah aaaaah...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..." pikirannya makin blank. Cengkraman jemari lentiknya mengerat pada lengan Seunghyun. Jiyong orgasme. Ternikmat seumur hidupnya.

"Bangun," ditengah badai kenikmatannya yang belum usai, Jiyong mendengar sang bodyguard menyuruhnya bangun. Ia menurut seperti kerbau dicocok hidung. Setelah bangun, Seunghyun menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Nyaris membuat Jiyong roboh kalau tangan kekar pria itu tak menahan tubuh proporsionalnya. Tubuhnya terhuyung. Ia tahu Seunghyun berputar, menukar posisi dengannya sambil melumat bibirnya. Jiyong melingkarkan tangannya untuk kemudian terlepas lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu, pagutan bibirnya juga lepas. Pria itu berbarig di atas meja dan Jiyong langsung mengerti.

Woman on Top, eh?

Jiyong langsung naik ke atas tubuh Seunghyun, memasukkan penis Seunghyun ke dalam vaginanya tanpa ragu. Wajahnya memancarkan kenikmatan maksimal. Tapi otaknya tak lagi blank. 'Kali ini aku yang memegang permainan, sayang...' Ia menaikturunkan pinggulnya sambil tangannya bersandar di dada Seunghyun yang masih tertutup kemeja. "Aaah... Aaaaah..." ia mendesah menggoda.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang mencengkram paha kecilnya. Membuat Jiyong berhenti bergerak. Mata Jiyong otomatis menatap Seunghyun kaget. Belum habis kekagetannya, Jiyong kembali dikejutkan dengan pinggul Seunghyun yang terangkat ke atas, membuat penisnya menghujam lubang Jiyong maksimal. Selanjutnya Seunghyun bergerak begitu cepat. Naik turun naik turun. Satu tangannya merangkul Jiyong agar rebah ke dadanya. Satu lagi menahan bokong sintal Jiyong agar pinggulnya tak bergerak kemana-mana.

'Bahkan WoT pun masih dia yang memegang kendali?'

"Apa model-model pria yang bermain dengan nona juga biasa melakukan ini?" Jiyong mendengar suara Seunghyun bergetar. Mungkin karena nikmat.

"Ti-tidakh... Aaauuuuuwwww... Seunghyunhhh... Kau begitu hebaaaaathhhh..." well, sebenarnya Jiyong tidak ingin mengatakan itu, kalimat barusan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu..." sleb sleb sleb. "Jangan bermain dengan orang lain lagi..."

"AAAAHHHHHHH... I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIING... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH CHOI SEUNGHYUUUUUUNHHHHH..." badai kenikmatan melanda lagi. Tetap ternikmat seumur hidupnya.

Jiyong roboh ke atas dada Seunghyun. Pria itu masih bergerak cepat. "Saya tidak suka nona bermain dengan para model. Cukup saya saja," suara beratnya memasuki pendengaran Jiyong. Membuat wanita yang tubuhnya pasrah terhentak-hentak itu menatap sang bodyguard tak percaya.

Apakah pria ini baru saja ingin mengekangnya?

Tapi... kenapa Jiyong malah senang melihat sisi posesif Choi Seunghyun?

"Engh..." hanya sekali eraman, Seunghyun mencabut penisnya dan memuntahkan lahar putihnya di bokong dan paha Jiyong. Matanya terpejam erat. Bagi Jiyong tampan sekali.

Tak ada yang bergerak maupun bersuara setelah itu. Seunghyun masih tampak menutup mata, sementara Jiyong masih menatapnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Jiyong. Seketika kelopak mata Seunghyun terbuka.

"Saya tidak mau melihat nona main dengan sembarang pria lagi," ia menjawab begitu sederhana dan menghormati. Matanya balas menatap Jiyong.

"Baik," Jiyong menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kau juga tidak boleh bermain dengan orang lain..."

"Pasti," Seunghyun menjawab mantab, bahkan saat Jiyong belum menutup bibirnya. "Terim kasih dan maaf saya telah lancang meminta nona hal seperti ini,"

"Ya," Jiyong bangun lalu menduduki perut Seunghyun. Matanya menatap menggoda Seunghyun. Tangannya bertolak pinggang. "Kau memang lancang dan sepatutnya dihukum,"

Seunghyun hanya diam menunggu. Jiyong tidak melakukan apa-apa dalam beberapa saat. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum mesum. "Kita ke rumahku. Nanti di sana aku akan menghukummu sampai puas,"

.

.

.

Saat bangun, Jiyong merasa tenggorokannya terbakar. Dia sangat haus. Segera ia bangkit dan keluar. Maksudnya mengambil minum di dapur.

Ia melihat siluet dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya duduk di ruang tamu. Yang pria besar nampak sibuk dengan rambut gadis kecil di depannya. Punggung gadis kecil itu bergoyang-goyang. Terdengar suara isakan dan ingus yang disedot.

" _Omo!_ " Jiyong menggumam. Namun cukup keras bagi dua orang tersebut mendengarnya. Obyek dua-duanya langsung menoleh. Ia baru ingat...

"Nah Jinwoo lihat, _Eomma_ sudah bangun 'kan?" sang pria menjawab.

"Jinwoo sayang..." suaranya serak dan tenggorokannya masih sakit. Jiyong merentangkan tangan dan menyongsong anaknya. Namun putri kecilnya malah melengos.

" _Eomma..._ " kalimatnya terpotong oleh isakan. "Janji akan menguncir rambut Jinwoo..." ia terisak lagi "Tapi _Eomma_ malah tidur..." mata basah gadis itu tajam menatap _Eomma_ nya. Membuat wanita yang melahirkannya tersudut.

" _Eomma mianhae..."_ meski ditolak Jiyong tetap memeluk anaknya. Menyampaikan penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Jinwoo tidak boleh begitu ah. 'Kan sudah mau sekolah masa marah-marah sama _Eomma_?" Appa-nya mengingatkan. "Lagipula _Appa_ sudah bilang 'kan kalau _Eomma_ sakit? Itu liat bibir _Eomma_ kering sekali,"

Jinwoo menatap bibir _Eomma_ -nya, lalu menatap manik sang Ibu yang terlihat penuh harap. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia lalu memunggungi sang Ibu. Ia beralih kembali kepada sang ayah. " _Appa_ saja yang nguncir," pintanya lirih.

"Nah sini," Seunghyun tersenyum lucu. "Kau juga kemari, Jiyong-ah..." Seunghyun menepuk tempat di sebelahnya yang kosong. Jiyong lupa akan dahaganya. Ia malah ikut menata rambut panjang sang anak.

"Nanti Jinwoo berangkat sama Gwibooni ya..." ujar Jinwoo pelan. "Katanya biar duduknya bisa sebangku,"

"Oke! Appa setuju asalkan hati-hati,"

Isak tangis sang anak berakhir dengan bahagia. Jinwoo tidak marah lagi pada sang Ibu. Seunghyun dan Jiyong lalu melepas sang anak pergi sekolah bersama temannya. Mereka berdiri di pintu dan melambaikan tangan dan menunggu hingga Jinwoo sudah tak terlihat.

"Kau masih demam?" Seunghyun menempelkan tangannya ke kening Jiyong. Wanita itu menggeleng lucu. "Baguslah. Kau akan ke kantor hari ini?"

"Kerjaanku 'kan belum selesai, mau tidak mau harus ke sana," Jiyong mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan pout menggemaskan.

"Arra... Biar _Oppa_ temani,"

"Yey!" lalu erat wanita itu memeluk prianya. Merasakan hangat dan nyamannya dilindungi oleh pria yang dulu menjabat sebagai bodyguarnya.

Kepalanya bersandar di bahu bidang Seunghyun. Dari sudut ini Jiyong dapat melihat sebuah foto besar yang dipajang di dinding. Foto pernikahan mereka tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Setelah seks panasnya, Jiyong menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada sang _Oppa_. Ia tak bermain dengan banyak orang. Hanya Seunghyun yang boleh menyentuhnya. Dan hanya Seunghyun yang dapat menahan superioritas Jiyong termasuk mengalahkan ego designer sukses tersebut. Menjaga Jiyong sepenuh hati dan meluluhkan hatinya.

Melengkapinya.

" _Saranghae, Oppa..."_ Jiyong berkata malu-malu.

" _Nado, chagiya..._ " Seunghyun membalas dengan suara yang berat. Mereka terus berpelukan di dalam rumah mereka yang nyaman. Erat. Tak ingin lepas. Seperti pernikahan mereka yang harus langgeng sampai akhir waktu.

.

.

.

Tamat.


End file.
